Port Town of Parm
A small port town that is the home of Justin, Sue, Lilly, and Gantz. Layout The Port Town of Parm consists of two areas, one of them consisting of a north and south section that are divided by a bridge; this is the game's starting area. There is also a dock to the south; this is the second area of Parm. The hint at the Save Point in the dock says: About the Compass - The compass at the top right of the screen has a red mark showing North. The compass needle points to the destination, spinning faster the closer you get to the destination. You can press the L2/R2 button to change the destination setting. Changing the destination setting makes the compass needle point to another entrance or exit of the dungeon. Remember that you cannot change the destination in town. Location Parm is located on the west coast of the continent of Messina, south-east of Marna Road. History The town of Parm once resided as an old fishing village until it exploded into a metropolis upon the eve of an industrial revolution. The town now thrives both during the day and at night with the frequent trains and ships that bring in imports from other cities and locations. The city revolves around the various coal refining facilites and factories placed throughout it. It is also a place for various forms of entertainment, dining and exciting night life. The city remains in control of the Garlyle Forces, and almost everything is monitored by them. The various townspeople are acquainted as the typical working class group, with the majority of the population made up of factory workers and laborers. The upper class often frequent the city for the occassional meal and bar sweeping, although most have now flocked across the sea to New Parm in search of new opportunities. Most are sea families with a lot of the men working as sailors which only come home during certains times of the year. The architecture is steeped in industry, with most houses made of metal and hardly any vegetation to be seen anywhere. The port allows access to both water and fish as the primary source of food. although the majority of the food is exported. In the epilogue of the game, the town becomes revamped and more culturally diverse. There is noticably more flora and fauna and and other people of the world have emigrated to the city. Trade continues to boom and flourish. Places of interest Lilly's Seagull Restaurant - A local restaurant run by ex-pirate, Lilly. It is busiest in the morning with all the workers coming in for a hearty breakfast. The restaurant is also the home of Lilly and her son Justin. They live on the floors above the restaurant. Sue's house - The home of Justin's best friend Sue. She lives there with her Aunt and Uncle, but spends most of her time adverturing with Justin. The Baal Museum - A museum of which the main focus is to exhibit ancient Icarian artifacts. It is one of Justin's favourite places to go to when not adventuring; he knows the museum's curator well. The museum is named after the head of the Garlyle Forces, General Baal. The Underground Café - An odd underground Café which only opens at night. It is often visited by the (retired) adventurer Java. The Blue Marlin Restaurant - A classy restaurant specialising in seafood dishes. Train Station - A symbol of Parm's industrial status. The train will take you far around the continent, but only if you can afford a ticket. Gantz's house - The home of Justin's rival Gantz, his younger brother Tentz, and their mother. Gantz likes to keep his most precious items in the treasure chest in his house, so it's important that he doesn't lose the key. Parm General Store Items Weapons Armor de:parm Category:Grandia Towns